


There's Always a Fritton at St Trinian's

by Aaronlisa



Category: St Trinian's, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla's first day at St Trinian as a student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a Fritton at St Trinian's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsfrankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrsfrankenstein).



> Millicent Fritton appears in the first two Trinian's films, which I've not seen. However I wanted to explore what Camilla would have been like when she first attended the school as a student and how she seemed to be able to relate to Annabelle.

There has always been a Fritton at St Trinian's. Or at the very least that is what her Aunt Millicent tells Camilla when she is sitting in her office. Although Camilla doubts the statement since it would mean that's there's always been a young Fritton lady who's had to eschew love and marriage to become the headmistress. And Camilla, as the last female Fritton, refuses to do such a horrid thing.

"It's a shame that your father doesn't see the worth in this school," Aunt Millicent says.

"Daddy says that the only reason why he's sending me here is to assist you with getting a higher class of student," Camilla states.

She's rather offended when her aunt starts to laugh. Aunt Millicent pulls out a linen handkerchief and wipes her lips.

"Oh my dear girl, your father is an imbecile. Unfortunately, the Fritton men are too blind to see it but you'll come to realize it eventually."

"Daddy says not to take you seriously," Camilla tells her aunt. "He says that you're a bit eccentric."

"Does he now, well Camilla my dear, when you're done with your studies here, we'll see if you'll still be parroting your father."

Camilla glares up at her aunt. What would Aunt Millicent know about her father? Her spinster aunt is far too concerned with her precious school to be involved in the Fritton family. Even if the family only consists of Daddy, Aunt Millicent, Carnaby and herself. Although Carnaby is a bit of an imbecile.

"My darling niece, you will find that St Trinians will prepare you take on the merciless world that you will soon be forced to enter."

Camilla rolls her eyes at her aunt's dramatics. She's already counting down the days for when she can leave, she already has her eye on Geoffery Thwaites, one of Carnaby's friends from his school.

"I don't think the world is merciless, I think things are changing so that by the time I graduate, institutions like this one will be unnecessary."

Aunt Millicent's mirth is evident to see and she starts to laugh again. Camilla watches in distaste as her aunt holds her stomach and the linen handkerchief to her lips again.

"Oh my darling girl, you really must stop quoting your father like that. You'll soon find that a Trinian's girl doesn't believe in such trite."

"It's not trite," Camilla states. "It's the truth. In fact I demand that you call my father and tell him that I won't be attending this horrid school."

Aunt Millicent's mirth fades and her face becomes rather stern. Camilla actually quakes under the expression of ire on her aunt's face. It strangely reminds her of her father when he has had too much whiskey and starts to get angry that her mother had left him for a lord.

"Yes, we could do that Camilla and I am sure that your father will provide you with a suitable excuse for why he can't fetch you immediately. However, let's be rational."

"Fine," Camilla agrees.

"Your father sent you here because he'd rather wash his hands of you."

"What?" Camilla demands.

"Your darling father, the weak fool, finds that you remind him of your mother. He wished to get you off of his hands as quickly as possible and as cheaply as possible. Since we're family, I agreed to allow you to attend this school without paying tuition."

"You're lying," Camilla spits out.

Aunt Millicent walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish that I was, niece. But you will find that while Fritton women are strong, the men of our great family are completely weak. I once had the displeasure of discovering the truth about my own father. It was not a pleasant experience, but you will find, just like I did, that St Trinian's will become a bedrock of strength for you to draw upon."

Camilla feels numb as her aunt gently guides her from the headmistress's office and through a tour of the school. Aunt Millicent politely ignores the distress that Camilla is in as she guides her through the building that is her new home. There's a truth in her aunt's words and Camilla refuses to call her father and embarrass herself.

When they stop in front of the dormitory that will house Camilla, the eleven year old squares her shoulders. Aunt Millicent smiles down at her.

"Remember Camilla, there is always a Fritton at St Trinian's."

 

((END))


End file.
